In recent years, imaging devices such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras (e.g., camera-integrated recorders) for imaging a subject such as a person or an animal to generate image data and recording the image data as image content have been used. Also, an imaging device capable of determining a plurality of thus recorded image contents as one group according to a user's preference and performing content management (e.g., management in a photographing date unit) in the determined group unit has been proposed. For example, the content management can be performed by determining a plurality of image contents associated with one another as one group.
A number of reproduction apparatuses for displaying the thus recorded image contents have been proposed. For example, there is a reproduction apparatus for performing image advancing by user manipulation using a manipulation member and sequentially displaying a plurality of images. Also, there is a reproduction apparatus in which a user changes a posture of the reproduction apparatus to change displayed content of a display unit.
For example, an information processing device for obtaining a movement amount or a rotation amount of a body and instructing, for example, to scroll displayed content of a display unit according to the amount has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).